After Quidditch
by sterekshipper93
Summary: Ron and Harry have some fun, after a nice game of Quidditch. Rarry. Smut. Don't like don't read.


It was a hot summer day at Ron Weasley's house. A quaint little townhouse in a nice wizarding community. Though the temperature was kept cool inside, outside things were getting hot. Ron and Harry had decided to pull out their old quidditch gear from Hogwarts and play on their broomsticks passing the quaffle back and forth high above the small quiet houses of the Aiteal community. The young men raced up and down the neighborhood over a hundred feet above the ground, flowing back and forth over Ron's fairly new house. He had moved in only a few years ago and Harry came to visit often, so much so that Ron had a small room set up for Harry.

The sun beat down on Ron and Harry as sweat weighed down their quidditch uniforms. Harry thrusted the quaffle to Ron, and Ron retaliated by swinging his broom to hit the quaffle. Ron's attempt failed and his broom swung around further than he planned. As Ron tried to regain his balance on his broom, Harry descended fast to prevent the quaffle from doing any damage to a house below. Harry swept down and caught the quaffle before it crashed through a neighboring wizard's window.

"Thanks Harry" Ron called down embarrassed.

"Leave that trick to the professionals" Harry teased in response. "Let's take a break, it's wicked hot out here!" Ron nodded in agreement and met Harry in his small front yard. Harry had taken off the top of his uniform and cast an "aguamenti" spell to help cool himself down. Ron watched as the water dripped off his best friend's dark shaggy hair. He followed suit, lifting off his uniform top to reveal his slim figure and hairy ginger chest. His skin was freckled from the summer's sun, and it was starting to grow pink. Harry seemed to notice Ron's staring, and his face reddened to match the color of his hair. Harry made a subtle chuckle to himself, and hoped that Ron had noticed he had been looking at him. Harry had had a crush on Ron for a long time, but never knew how to say it. Luckily, Hermione had explained that in the muggle world was beginning to accept gay people more. Harry had never heard of homosexuality in his conservative muggle home, and when Hermione told him about it, he felt relieved. He was glad to know that others felt that way, and he hoped Ron would grow to accept himself, because Harry always knew Ron liked him back.

Ron lied down on an old blanket spread out on the patchy grass, and Harry filled the spot next to him. "You've got a bit rusty haven't you Ron?"

"I was never as good as you were, but it has been a while" Ron admitted. "We should play quidditch more often! We should get some of the guys together for a game."

Harry nodded in agreement, and lied down breathing somewhat heavily still from chasing down the quaffle. His bare chest rose up and down. Ron noticed that Harry had bulked up a little bit, though Ron had kept his scrawny stature and couldn't seem to improve it. Ron wondered what Harry would think about him being interested in men. He knew Harry could never reciprocate his feelings toward him, but he couldn't help but hope. "I think I've had enough quidditch practice for today" Harry sighed. "I need a shower."

Ron's heart started to beat a little faster hearing this, and he could feel blood moving to the center of his body. "I could use a nice shower too" Ron chirped, trying not to sound to excited. Harry smiled to himself as he walked up to the house carrying his sweaty uniform top, Ron waving his wand in a nervous manner trying to clean up the supplies from their game. Ron waved his wand at the small broomshed to open it, only to knock off the roof. Harry turned his head and laughed as Ron's face got flushed again. He was nervous just thinking about Harry showering. His mind filled with images of Harry's naked body.

"Nice going Ron! You haven't snapped your wand again have you?" Harry joked.

Ron's image vanished at this thought, "Wrong spell is all." Harry turned back around and went into the house. Ron gave a few more waves of his wand and soon the quidditch supplies and blanket were back in the repaired broomshed. Ron tried not to get excited again as he picked up his top and went back into the house.

Ron heard the water running from the bathroom, and decided to get ready for his turn. He went into his bedroom and tossed his uniform top on the floor. He slid off his pants, revealing his pale legs and thick, red leg hair. His briefs outlined his slight hard-on, as he looked in the mirror. He stood there feeling slightly insecure at how thin he was. He wished he could bulk up a little more like Harry had, but was just glad that he had kept his figure and toned up since graduating. He slid off his underwear as his semi-hard cock dropped below his balls, that hung down from being hot. He rubbed his hand below his ballsack and raised his fingers to his nostrils. He took in a strong breath and smelled the sweaty musk of his balls. He started to feel his thick cock grow longer, and quickly went to grab a towel to cover up with.

Ron opened the door to his closet to find that his towel was missing. 'That's strange' Ron thought to himself, 'I know I left my towel here'. Ron listened, and still heard the shower running, and decided to check in the living room where there was a small pile of clothes from when he had washed them. As quietly as he could, Ron crept out into the living room, his dick growing from nervousness and excitement. Part of him hoped he would get caught.

As Ron snuck back and forth around the house, he could not find a towel. After about five minutes, Ron decided to give up and head back to his room. At the very same moment, he heard the shower water turn off. He knew he had to move or else Harry would catch him out, and Harry might think that he is being a creep. Ron tip-toed as quickly as he could toward his room. The living room was furnished with an old couch, and a bookshelf of some of the books Hermione had given him, that mostly sat there collecting dust. He had a few muggle furnishings about to throw off any muggle visitors, like his television, a lamp that used electricity, and some still pictures he took with Hermione's camera.

As he tried to hurry, he stepped on a slick book that Harry must have been reading, and came crashing down onto the floor, fully nude. "Ron are you ok?" he heard Harry shout.

"Fine! Really I'm fine!" he responded from the floor, trying to reassure himself. He felt that he had scraped himself up some, but no major damage had been done. To his horror, Harry opened the bathroom door, and there was Ron, sprawled out naked on the living room floor, with his bare ass held slightly up. "I was l-looking for my t-t-towel, and tried to hurry back, but then I slipped on this-this book!" Ron stammered in desperation. He saw that Harry was not looking away, and in fact his cock seemed to be getting hard underneath his towel. Wait, that was Ron's towel!

"I took your towel, and was hoping to find you naked, though not exactly like this" harry admitted.

"You-you what?"

"Ron, I have wanted to fuck you for so long, I know you've been wanting it too".

Ron was flushed again, and his dick grew quickly into a full 7 inch boner. "I never knew you liked guys too" Ron said. "I always thought I was alone."

"You aren't alone Ron, there's more people out there like us too." Harry's cock tented his towel, as he moved in toward Ron. He lifted Ron off the ground with a little less grace than he would have hoped, and set him on the bed. Harry threw off his towel and revealed his long 8 inch cock. Its head was swollen and thick. He crawled on top of Ron's naked body with his, and leaned in for a kiss. Ron submitted to Harry's dominating nature, and their lips met. They kissed and then their tongues began to dance. They rubbed their cocks together, Ron moaned with pleasure, he had never been touched there before. He felt the head of his cock shoot with pleasure as Harry ran a gentle finger across his tip.

Harry pushed his mouth upon Ron's and began to push harder as he felt Ron would allow. Harry was moving his cock up and down across Ron's throbbing hard-on and Ron was groping Harry's perky ass. His asscheeks were tough and muscular, but round and full. Ron loved feeling Harry's ass. He had dreamt about this ass so many times, and had imagined Harry's dick. But this was real, this was happening. Harry broke the heavy kissing to ask Ron if he was ready for more. Ron responded by sliding down below Harry's muscular body and opening his mouth wide like a slut. Harry thrust his dick into Ron's mouth and down his throat. Ron choked on Harry's cock, but found that he loved the feeling of choking on a thick, long, rock hard penis.

Harry moaned as Ron's mouth's warmth engulfed his senses. He pumped his dick in and out of Ron's mouth and felt Ron struggling to take it. He pushed Ron to the limit, fucking his face for a minute before letting him take a breath, only to plunge back into the depths of his throat once more. After Harry felt himself nearing an orgasm, he pulled out to the disappointment of Ron. Harry crawled down Ron's thin body, brushing his lips across his nipples, and licking down his abdomen until he reached his sweaty musky cock. He placed his face under Ron's hot sweaty package and took a huge smell. "I love your cock so much" Harry purred to Ron. Harry opened his throat and took in Ron's thick 7 inch cock. He choked on the girthy wand and slid his mouth up and down licking at the tip as Ron produced massive amounts of precum. Harry swallowed down the precum, and listened as Ron hollered in pleasure. Ron seemed to be reaching orgasm quickly, so Harry stopped. Ron groaned in disappointment, until Harry flipped him over onto his stomach. He procured lubricant from his bad nearby with the "accio" spell.

"Do you want to take my big cock in your ass?" Harry moaned into Ron's ear.

"Please give it to me Harry, I need it now", Ron begged. Harry wasted no time. He applied the lubricant liberally on his giant cock and Ron's virgin asshole. He first started by using a finger to loosen up Ron's virgin hole. He could feel the tight hole clench and throb around his finger, and he smiled as Ron's face contorted in a pain/pleasure battle. Harry wiggled around to help stretch Ron out, and followed with a second finger. Then Harry pulled Ron's ass up and he arched his back in doggy position. Harry's hand slid down Ron's smooth, slim back, and he guided his long, thick cock to Ron's entrance. "Go slow" Ron whispered. Harry's head slipped into Ron's ass and soon his shaft would follow as Ron's asshole eagerly swallowed Harry's dick. Harry began to move in and out, holding Ron close as he became accustomed to being fucked. Soon Ron began to moan, and Harry's paced increased.

"Take my cock, you fucking slut", Harry yelled at Ron. Ron could do nothing but moan a response. Harry's huge cock slid in and out of Ron's hole as Ron stroked himself on his bed, completely submitting to Harry's desires. Harry thrusted in and out getting rougher and holding Ron more tightly with each movement. Harry began to moan as he felt Ron's hole throbbing rapidly. Harry was hitting Ron's prostate, and Ron was edging up to an orgasm. This time Harry was about to cum, and kept fucking Ron as hard as he could through Ron's orgasm. Ron shot cum all over his sheets, pillows, chest, and face. His voice had risen an octave throughout him getting fucked, and he whimpered a high pitched sound full of pleasure and desperation for more. Harry couldn't hold his orgasm any longer and shot his huge load in Ron's tight virgin hole. His thrusts slowed as his climax exhausted his body.

Harry fell tired onto Ron's sweaty, glistening back and kissed the other man. The warm cum filling Ron's ass felt good around Harry's cock, and felt filling in Ron's asshole. Harry stayed still as his dick went limp, and slowly he pulled out. Ron's hole was filled to the brim and he felt more satisfied than ever before in his life. Ron leaned into Harry, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'm so glad you like me too," Ron gasped as he broke the kiss for a breath.

"I don't just like you Ron, I love you." Harry said as he leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
